


His Angel

by ItsNotWhatYouThink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotWhatYouThink/pseuds/ItsNotWhatYouThink
Summary: Told from the Point of View of Dean's guardian angel





	His Angel

You were Dean Winchester’s guardian angel. Most people assumed that job belonged to Castiel, but nope, that pleasure was all yours. As a guardian, you were not allowed to leave Heaven and assume a vessel. You were only allowed to watch as things unfolded in the life of your charge, and sometimes nudge things in their favor. There was only one problem, you loved him. Guardians were definitely not allowed to fall in love.

You had been watching over Dean since he was a baby. You saw how much it hurt him when his Mom died, even though he was so young he barely knew what was happening. You saw him struggle to stay strong while he was growing up; taking care of Sam as they moved from motel to motel. That’s when you begin to notice just how strong he was. He never gave up on anything. He never faltered on his duty to his Dad, his brother, hunting. You saw his spirit and you loved him for it.

When he made the deal for Sam, you cried for days. You knew there was nothing you could do to break it. There was nothing you could do to save him from hell. How could your Father allow this to happen? Dean was a good man, and the world needed him. You begged and pleaded until finally, the order was given. Castiel was chosen to rescue Dean from hell. You were elated! You liked Castiel, he was one of your favorites and you were glad he was the one chosen. This was a prestigious mission after all.

In the years to follow, there were many highs and many lows. You had to watch as Dean died over and over again with no regard for whether this time would be the time that stuck. Each time he died, you died a little as well. You loved the way Dean and Castiel’s friendship deepened over the years. You had to admit you were a little jealous that you would never be able to have that with Dean. The way that Dean, Sam, and Cas saved the World time and time again inspired you.

But now, you had to leave. You had to get out of Heaven and help, rules be damned. You were tired of watching. Dean had allowed Michael in. This was not going to end well, you had to help. You had to comfort Castiel, he was in so much pain you could almost feel it radiating from his vessel. He loved Dean as much as you did, and the betrayal that he felt was devastating.

Heaven was more like a prison these days since Lucifer had taken over, but now that he was dead, all the secret exits were not as heavily guarded. You packed your belongings and headed to one of the lesser known doors. When you finally reached the playground, you took a deep breath as you looked around. You had never been to Earth before and it was beautiful. Looking down on it through the lens of Heaven did not do it justice. You cleared your head and started off towards the bunker. You didn’t know what you would say when you got there, and you didn’t even know if they would believe you, but you had to try. Dean needed you even if he didn’t know it yet.


End file.
